Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $5$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $6$ plus the quantity of $9$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (5x - 2) = \color{orange}{9(5x-2)}$ What is $6$ plus $\color{orange}{9(5x-2)}$ $9(5x-2)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(5x-2)+6$.